


The Rest of Her Life

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After the war, Hermione expected a little bit of time to figure out what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. However, a letter and an offer of a future job on top of studying for NEWTs causes her anxiety to go into overdrive. Luckily for her, Blaise has a relaxation tip.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	The Rest of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MWolfe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/gifts).



> This one was written for the annual Bunny Bounce at Hermione's Haven! I hope that my giftee enjoys this little peice. Happy reading, loves! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and helping with the title and summary. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... I'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: Hermione is trying to decide what she wants to do with the rest of her life on top of Head Girl duties, NEWTS, and helping the Ministry get their shit together. Character B just wants her to relax, and sets out to help her do it.  
> HHBingo20: B4 Jelly-Brain Jinx

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall, and all the students were busy sleepily eating or reading their mail while catching up with their classmates. Gone were the old house tables of the past. McGonagall had decided to encourage house unity upon everyone's return after the Battle of Hogwarts. Now, students at Hogwarts were allowed to sit wherever they pleased.

On this particular morning Hermione, appointed Head Girl for her eighth year at Hogwarts, was sitting at the former Gryffindor table. She was surrounded by Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hannah, and the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini. It wasn't often that Blaise joined their table, but he'd wandered over this morning for one reason or another.

Hermione was barely paying attention to the morning conversation. She'd received a letter from Ron, and so her thoughts were wrapped around what it had said. Around her, the day was getting started, but her mind was thousands of miles away as she thought about the future. Ron had told her how great a time he and Harry were having at Auror training. He'd also said he missed her and couldn't wait for her to come home for Christmas.

Of course, he'd also hinted that she should sit her NEWTs early like they had and join them working, but that made her stomach clench. Hermione was enjoying getting to finish Hogwarts the way she'd planned all along. It was a lot different from most of her former classmates who decided not to return for an eighth year too, but she was coping. Blaise had turned out to be a great shoulder to lean on and share Head duties with as well.

Once more, Hermione would have to write back to her friend, telling him she wished to remain where she was until NEWTs were over at the end of the year. As if sensing her unease, Blaise took the opportunity to lean over while the others were debating Quidditch. He pointed at the letter, and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Another letter from Ron," she explained, refolding the parchment and tucking it into her bag. "He wants me to leave Hogwarts and come train with him and Harry."

"You obviously don't want that," Blaise murmured so the others wouldn't hear. He was still leaning into her space, his dark eyes boring into hers. "You would have left by now."

Shrugging, Hermione inhaled his spicy scent. It relaxed her a bit. "No… I mean, I'm happy here now, studying for my NEWTs. I'm not sure what I'll do after I leave, though."

Blaise straightened up and grabbed his bag. "You'll figure it out," he said with a grin. "You always do. See you in Potions later." He waved at the table and then headed out the hall.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, quirking a fiery eyebrow as she watched Blaise leave the Great Hall.

"I was just talking about a new letter Ron sent me," Hermione quickly explained. She too collected her belongings to prepare for her first class. "Same old, same old, you know?" She sighed and stood from the table. "Look, I have Transfiguration. I'll see you for lunch."

"Ignore my brother," Ginny teased. "I do. I'll see you later."

Hermione hurried off, already putting thoughts of Ron's request to the back of her mind. She had her NEWTs to worry about right now, so that's what she allowed her mind to focus on instead.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Hermione was gathering her books and parchment up after her favourite class. McGonagall was at her desk returning all the teacups into teacup puppies as they'd been when they arrived. It was a fun lesson as all of the Transfiguration lessons tended to be for her. As Hermione was making her way by the desk, Mcginagall cleared her throat to make her stop.

"Miss Granger," she began as the rest of the class filed out on their way to their second-morning class. "I had a question I wanted to ask you about next year and your future."

Immediately, Hermione's heart began to race. She was worried she'd done something wrong and now she wouldn't be able to take her NEWTs. So many negative thoughts ran through her head. She hated that she was like this, but it was just the way she always was and probably always would be. Nevertheless, she put on a happy face and held her books tight against her chest to hold back any emotion.

"Professor McGonagall," she answered, "What can I help you with?"

"I've stood in for Dumbledore before, but this is a lot to take on at my age," McGonagall explained, her eyes bright behind her glasses. "I am going to step down as Transfiguration Professor and focus solely on my duties as Headmistress." She sat down behind her desk at this point, and for the first time in her time at Hogwarts, Hermione noticed her age.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Hermione said, not quite sure where her favourite professor was going with this conversation.

"I would have to find a replacement this summer, and I thought of one person specifically," Minvera said, a smile starting to form on her usually stern face.

"Who?" Hermione asked, but then it dawned on her. "Oh! Me? You want me to teach?"

"I think you would do a phenomenal job. You've always been years ahead of our studies to begin with. Would you take some time and consider it?" Minerva finished talking and let her words settle for a moment.

"I am honoured that you thought of me," Hermione said carefully. "It's a lot to think about."

"I know," Minerva said, reaching out and patting Hermione's hand. "You take as much time as you need. I want you to focus on your studies first because I know that is why you have returned to Hogwarts this year."

Hermione simply nodded and left the room to head to her next class. Only she didn't make it. Instead, Hermione found her feet guiding her to the library. She always did her best thinking there. Surely, Professor Flitwick would understand her missing class just this once.

* * *

"Granger?"

Hermione snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her name. She lifted her head to find Blaise standing at the end of the book stack. She was currently seated at a table in the far back of the stacks so that no one would find her. However, Blaise had managed the feat and was now smiling down at her as if he'd said her name more than the one time she'd heard it.

"Oh! Blaise," she said, still slightly startled. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind today." She tried to smile, but it came out all sorts of wrong.

"Rumor has it McGonagall asked you to take her job next year," Blaise said with a smirk, leaning on the bookshelf closest to him.

Hermione ignored how stupidly handsome he looked right now. "How did you hear about that?"

Blaise gestured around them. "This is Hogwarts. The walls have ears or the paintings at least."

"Oh…" Hermione nibbled at her lip nervously, unsure what to say next. Luckily, Blaise helped her out with that.

"I think this has all been rough on you," Blaise said honestly. "You helped take down the Dark Lord and then jumped right back into school like you'd never left. Now, you've got Weasley wanting you to to do one thing while McGonagall wants you to do something else. How do you even feel?"

"I honestly feel like someone cast the jelly-brain jinx on me and now I am trying to reform my mind to figure this all out," Hermione said with a heavy sigh. She tugged a hand through her tangled curls, ignoring the slight way it pulled. "I wish I knew what to do…"

Blaise sat down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, you're nineteen years old. You have the rest of your life to figure things out. Your brain is fine. I'm not even sure a jelly-brain jinx could penetrate that intellect of yours anyway."

Hermione glanced at where Blaise's hand rested and then back to his face. Inside, her stomach fluttered. As Head Boy and Girl, they spent a lot of time together and had grown rather close. Was he now trying to start something new? With everything going on, this really wasn't the time to start a relationship.

"I appreciate this, Blaise," Hermione, her tone clearly indicating she was apprehensive about where this was going, "but I think maybe…"

Blaise lifted his hand from Hermione's shoulder. "Look, I'm not trying to make a move, but I would be crazy to deny that I like you as more than friends at this point."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I didn't realize it."

"I know," Blaise said grinning, and his dark eyes sparkled. "That was the point. I wasn't sure how you felt, so I kept it to myself. Now, before you overthink this, let's table this discussion and go grab some lunch in Hogsmeade. Afternoon classes can skive off for one day, don't you think?"

Unable to keep the smile from her face, Hermione reached out and took Blaise's hand. "I think that sounds like a good idea. I could go for a butterbeer and some fish and chips from The Three Broomsticks."

"Now you're talking," Blaise said, tugging Hermione to her feet. "Let's go and relax. Later, we can talk about prepping for our NEWTs. I know you have the best notes and I fully intend to snog you senseless at some point to get my hands on them."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, already feeling more relaxed as they were hushed by Madame Pince while hurrying from the library. There was a lot to think about, but, for now, Hermione was going to take Blaise's advice to relax. She could figure out the rest of her life after she had some fun first.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
